Final Fantasy VII: Romeo and Juliet
by Willowfur and Piper
Summary: A retelling of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, Final Fantasy VII style. Yeah. Note: I probably have no idea what I'm doing so, just go with it and leave advice? Staring: Genesis as Romeo and Cloud as Juliet! Rating may go up. I don't know yet.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

**Background:**

In the 14th and 15th centuries, William Shakespeare was one of the biggest play writers of the time. Born in 1564, he was the son of a middle-class glove maker in Stratford-upon-Avon, England. He attended a grammar school but then could not afford to continue on with his education. He had 3 childern with Anne Hathaway (not to be confused with the actress). He left his family for London and soon became one of the most popular playwrights in London. He was a favorite of Elizabeth I (reigned 1558-1603) and James I (ruled 1603–1625). James I granted Shakespeare's company, Globe Theater, the highest honor by giving it the title of The King's Men. Shakespeare died in Stratford in 1616 at the age of 52. He wrote thirty-seven plays and 154 sonnets.

Shakespeare did not come up with the story of _Romeo and Juliet. _It was first brought to the English language by Arthur Brooks in the form of a poem _Romeus and Juliet_. To an English-speaking audience in a long and plodding poem that was itself not original, but rather an adaptation of adaptations that stretched across nearly a hundred years and two languages. Many details in Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juilet _ are directly taken from Brook's works. Such appropriation of other stories is characteristic of Shakespeare, who often wrote plays based on earlier works.

However, this does not mean that _Romeo and Juliet _is completely unoriginal. It is the reader's job to take notice of how Shakespeare uses his resources in new and creative ways and his literary style. Also the characterizations, such as Mercutio whom is almost wholly thought up by William Shakespeare himself.

Shakespeare's play not only bears a resemblance to the works on which it is based, it is also quite similar in plot, theme, and dramatic ending to the story of Pyramus and Thisbe, told by the great Roman poet Ovid in his_Metamorphoses_. Shakespeare was well aware of this similarity; he includes a reference to Thisbe in _Romeo and Juliet_. Shakespeare also includes scenes from the story of Pyramus and Thisbe in the comically awful play-within-a-play put on by Bottom and his friends in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_—a play Shakespeare wrote around the same time he was composing _Romeo and Juliet_. Indeed, one can look at the play-within-a-play in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ as parodying the very story that Shakespeare seeks to tell in _Romeo and Juliet_. Shakespeare wrote _Romeo and Juliet_ in full knowledge that the story he was telling was old, clichéd, and an easy target for parody. In writing _Romeo and Juliet_, Shakespeare, then, implicitly set himself the task of telling a love story despite the considerable forces he knew were stacked against its success. Through the incomparable intensity of his language Shakespeare succeeded in this effort, writing a play that is universally accepted in Western culture as the preeminent, archetypal love story.

**Cast:**

Romeo- Genesis  
Juliet- Cloud  
Friar Lawrence- Hollander  
Mercutio- Rufus  
The Nurse- Zack  
Paris- Sephiroth  
Benvolio- Angeal  
Tybalt- Zack  
Capulet- Hojo  
Montague- Vincent  
Lady Capulet- Lucrecia  
Lady Montague- Yuffie  
Prince Escalus- Pres. Shinra  
Friar John- Reeve  
Balthazar- Weiss  
Sampson- Kunsel  
Gregory- Luxiere  
Abram- Nero  
Apothecary- Gast  
Peter- Reno  
Rosaline- Cissnei

**A/N: Just some background for you.**

**All information was taken from Spark notes and was reworded except the last paragraph which is just word for word. I couldn't reword that to save my life. **

**Yes, I realize that I am just retelling Romeo and Juliet, using characters from Final Fantasy VII. Some of the lines will be used are directly from the play. **

**The cast here is set and I will let you know if anything major changes in the next few chapters. **

**Also, to make it easier to understand, I am using modern day language. **

**This is my first time attempting something like this, but I'll tell you this. The story will pretty much remain the same. If they died in the play, they will die here, etc. **

**One more question, should this be in the crossover section? I can change it if that's where it's supposed to be but I'm not certain. **


	2. Prolouge and Act I, Scene 1

_**Prolouge**_

"_Two households, both alike in dignity_

_In fair Midgar, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Doth with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-marked love_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage—_

_The which, if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."_

_**-Romeo and Juliet, Prologue **_

_**Act I **_

**Scene I**

"Luxiere! We cannot take this, I refuse to take their trash!" Kunsel announced, as himself and Luxiere walked down the street. He took his hand up and ran it through his brown hair.

Luxiere half smirked before uttering a teasing, "Then we would be garbagemen."

"You know what I mean," Kunsel said. The look on Luxiere's face told him otherwise. "If they make us angry, we _will _fight."

"You don't get angry, Kunsel," Luxiere deadpanned.

"I can."

"Sure you can," Luxiere said, rolling his eyes and eyeing a stand with various fruits out on display. The market was bustling with activity. Citizens were out and about, buying items they needed, barley any cares in the world.

"A Rhapsodos dog can make me angry," Kunsel said.

"So angry," Luxiere said, continuing his teasing. "Angry enough to flee the scene."

"And speaking of which here comes 2 of the dogs now!"

A servant of Montague was in fact, heading towards them. _Nero and Weiss I believe. _

Kunsel had a hand on his sword, ready to draw in at any moment's notice.

"I'm ready to fight, I got your back," Kunsel said to Luxiere whom looked about ready to approach the two servants.

Luxiere looked at Kunsel with disbelief. "How?" he said snarky. "By turning tail and running away."

"Don't you dare worry about me!"

"I worry about you."

Kunsel didn't answer. Luxiere turned around, ready to start but was stopped by Kunsel.

"I was right, you are afraid," Luxiere said.

"No! We will break the law. Let them start something," Kunsel reasoned.

"I'll flip them the bird," Luxiere said, "Let's see how they react."

And so, Luxiere went up to lean against a crate and Kunsel next to him. As they passed, Luxiere ever so discreetly flipped them off, sending them a clear fuck you.

"What are you doing?" Nero said, coming up to the two, Weiss behind him. "Are you flipping us off?"

Luxiere looked over to Kunsel. "Is the law on your side if I say yes to this?"

"No."

Luxiere turned to Nero. "I'm flipping people off, not necessarily you."

"Are you trying to start a fight?" Kunsel asked.

"Fight? Of course not," Nero said.

"Well if you want to, I'm here," Kunsel said. "I serve a man that's just as good as yours."

"Not better though," Nero argued.

"Well then," Kunsel said, smirking.

Luxiere looked over to notice a man approaching quickly. In a low voice, he said to Kunsel "Say better. Here comes one of his master's kinsmen."

Kunsel nodded slightly. "Yes, better."

"Liar," Nero said, his eyes narrowing.

"Fight if your men then! Luxiere, remember how to land a blow!" Kunsel hollered before charging at Nero who had taken his sword out.

Luxiere pointed his sword at Weiss who had in turn, taken out his own weapon.

"Break it up!" Angeal yelled out to the fighting servants, using his sword to break up the clashing. "Cease this foolish fighting! You have no clue what you're starting!"

"Oh Angeal, what a fool you are," Zack announced, coming up behind them. "You've drawed your weapon over useless servants. Turn and face me, look at the man who will kill you."

"There is no gain from this fighting," Angeal said, trying to reason with the aggressive Strife. "Put your sword away or help me break this up."

"Hypocrite! You take out your weapon then talk about peace? Peace is stories for children! I hate it, like I hate hell and how I hate Rhapsodoses. And you. Now come dance with me, coward!"

Zack took a lunge at Angeal, wasting no time starting a fight. Citizens already had begun to gather any weapon then could, attempting to break the fight up, with no results.

Citizens were shouting a number of things, such as "Down with the Strifes!" and "Down with the Rhapsodoses!"

As the fight went on, no one noticed a quickly approaching Hojo Strife with his wife, Lucrecia.

"What is this?" Hojo hollered out, noticing the fight that was growing bigger by the second. "Bring me my long sword! Now!"

"A crutch, a crutch!" Lucrecia called. "Why do you need your sword?"

Hojo glanced over at the approaching Vincent Rhapsodos.

"I want my sword," Hojo hissed. "That old cow Rhapsodos is here. He's trying to make me mad, waving around his blade like he's the best!"

"You brute, Strife!" Vincent growled. Yuffie immediately grabbing her husband's arm, detecting his will to get into the fight.

"You are not taking a step into that fight," Yuffie seethed out.

As the brawl continued on between the two families, more citizens had started to fall, attempting to break up the fight.

Everyone halted at the sound's of horse's footsteps coming up the side streets, fast and loud.

On a large white Stallion, followed by escorts, Prince ShinRa entered the scene. And what he saw horrified him. Civilians laying dead, swords clashed.

"Disturbers and enemies of peace," Prince ShinRa announced loudly. "Lay down your arms! See the peace which has been disturbed once again. I'll have you tortured if you don't put down your swords and listen to your angry prince. "

At the Prince's command, The Stifes and the Rhapsodoses both laid down their weaponry and looked up the Prince whom was on the great horse.

"Three times you have disturbed peaceful Midgar. Old Strife and Rhapsods! All because of a few words. Three times the citizens have raised their old rusty weapons at you to end your fights," ShinRa continued. "If you ever riot on the streets of Midgar again, you shall pay with your lives. You, Strife, a word."

Hojo nodded. "And Rhapsodos, come see me later today, I will tell you my judgments."

With that, Prince ShinRa left with Hojo and Lucrecia following behind him.

Once the crowd had dispersed, carrying the dead away and going back to their business.

Vincent looked over to Angeal.

"Nephew! Who began this ancient brawl? Were you here when it started?" Vincent said, turning to the black haired man.

"The servants were quarreling when I arrived," Angeal started. "I drew my weapon with hopes of breaking it up. Zack showed up weapon at the ready, taunting, making the air around him hiss. As we were trading blows, more and more people showed up to join the fight, until the Prince came and broke everyone up."

"Where is Genesis?" Yuffie asked. "I haven't seen him all day. Have you? He wasn't here was he?"

"Miss, I saw him earlier, over by the Sycamore trees. He saw me and went running," Angeal said to the worried mother.

"He has been rather sad lately," Vincent said. "And spending quite a bit of time by the Sycamores. When he's at home he locks himself in his chambers, and doesn't come out."

"Why," Angeal wondered aloud. "Do you know why he acts in such a way?"

"He won't tell me," Vincent said.

"Is it your fault?"

"I've tried, and many of our friends have tried to make him talk, but he keeps his thoughts to himself. He's doesn't want anyone to help him out."

"Here he comes now. Let me talk to him," Angeal said.

"Well good luck," Vincent said to Angeal. "Come good Yuffie, we have things to attend to."

With that, Vincent placed an arm around Yuffie's waist and they left, heading back towards the Rhapsodos household.

"Morning, Cous!" Angeal said happily as he bounded over to Genesis.

"Is it really only morning?" Genesis said, sadly.

"It's only half past nine," Angeal said."What trouble's you?"

"Nothing can make time fly faster," Genesis announced dramatically.

"You're in love?" Angeal guessed.

"Out."

"Out of love?"

"I'm in love," Genesis sighed out. "She doesn't love me back."

"That's got to be tough," Genesis said.

"Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will! Where shall we dine?" Genesis said before seeing some blood that littered the streets. "What fight happened here? Another fight? Sad happiness! Serious foolishness!" He continued on before noticing Angeal's chuckling. "Are you laughing?"

"No cous, I'm crying," Angeal said.

"Why?"

"Because of how sad you are!"

"Is this what becomes of a man that's in love? Reduced to tears? My sadness sits heavy in my chest, and you want to add your own sadness to mine so there's even more. I have too much sadness already, and now you're going to make me sadder by feeling sorry for you. And thus, I bid you goodbye."

"Wait, I'll come with you," Angeal said.

The pair continued down the road.

"Tell me, who is it that you love?" Angeal prodded.

"Should I groan and tell you?" Genesis said snarkly.

"Groan? Probably not. But tell me seriously, who is it?"

"You wouldn't tell a sick man he "seriously" has to make his will—it would just make him worse. Seriously, cousin, I love a woman."

"I already guess that you were in love correctly," Angeal pointed out.

"She's beautiful and clever but refuses to be struck by cupid's arrow, shielded by the armor of chastity."

"She's sworn to live and die a virgin?"

"Aye, such beauty will be wasted. Never shared to future generations. Never will feel love's touch."

"Don't think about her."

"Teach me how to forget!"

"Look at others, surely there is someone here in Verona that would be willing!"

"But none will be quite as beautiful as she!" Genesis said. "But fine, let's go."

With that the conversation dropped, leaving Angeal alone on the street.

"I'll teach you to live on and forget," Angeal uttered. "I swear on my honor."

**A/N: Done! **

**Obviously,I did some major changing with the names.**

**Oh, and the Nurse if going to be Tifa because obviously, Zack cannot by Tybalt and the Nurse. **


End file.
